Navidad sin Ino
by RociFri
Summary: Ella, al igual que él, estaba casada. Aparentaba ser feliz con Sai, pero no sabría si era real o solo era una excelente actriz.


**.**

 **Navidad sin Ino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** acía mucho frío, las cosas allá afuera estaban sumergidas en una espesa nieve. Todo un panorama digno de ver en épocas navideñas. Todo era alegría y fiesta.

Pese al invernal frío, allí dentro se concebía un calor bastante familiar. Todos estaban reunidos en casa de Naruto, celebrando Navidad con risas y juegos. Eran adultos, tenían hijos y éstos parecían ser quienes más disfrutaban.

Sasuke bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Estaba ahí, pero no quería estarlo. Odiaba eso, odiaba el mero pretexto de utilizar la navidad como un mecanismo para juntarse y ver las caras de aquellos que habían decidido vivir lejos.

Era navidad, pero él no comprendía la emoción de su esposa y su hija. Sakura se había comprado un costoso vestido rojo para la ocasión. Sarada tenía solo cinco años, así que Sasuke ponía en duda el hecho de que ella entendiera el verdadero significado de la navidad… pero en realidad, él tampoco lo hacía.

Lo odiaba todo en ese momento.

La música era demasiado fuerte y los primeros borrachos comenzaban a aparecer. Kiba y Naruto se jugaban bromas pesadas, los niños hacían travesuras sobre cualquier cosa, las chicas parloteaban sobre asuntos peculiares… las chicas.

Allí estaba ella. La razón de todo su odio.

Luciendo un vestido -un tanto debajo de las rodillas- con corte princesa, color violeta y manga larga. Su cabello tendía de una amplia cascada de algo que parecía ser un mar de oro, resplandeciendo onduladamente y moviéndose con gracia al compás de sus movimientos. Su rostro completamente descubierto, lo que permitía que sus ojos grandes y celestes brillaran por su hermosura. Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que odiaba, la razón por la que aborrecía esas fiestas, simplemente porque no soportaba verla, y mucho menos a lado de otro sujeto.

Ella, al igual que él, estaba casada. Aparentaba ser feliz con Sai, pero no sabría si era real o solo era una excelente actriz.

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando su esposo rodeó su cintura y la besó en la mejilla. Odiaba a ese tipo.

Pero nada podía hacer, porque Sasuke e Ino no tenían futuro juntos. Ni en esta navidad ni en las próximas.

—Ino —la tomó del brazo, sintiendo como el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto en su cuerpo.

—Sa-Sasuke, ¿qué haces?, ¡suéltame! —demandó mientras forcejaba, pero él jamás la soltó. Se aferró con fuerza.

—No —no fue necesario que dijera más, la abrazó con recelo. Apoderándose de ella.

—Nos puede ver alguien, suéltame ya.

—No me importa —buscó sus labios desesperado, sin resultados, ya que ella no se lo permitió.

—¿Te volviste loco? Sakura y Sai están buscándonos, si nos encuentran juntos, ¿qué crees que pensarán?

—Que nos amamos —la miró con frialdad, entre algo ebrio y algo consiente—. Te amo.

Ino sonrojó. Era obvio que ella correspondía en gran medida el mismo sentimiento, los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella por completo. Maldito Uchiha.

—No te creo —esta vez logró liberarse de él con éxito—. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste? Fue un momento de pasión. Sólo fue sexo, fue un error.

—Ino… —no sabía qué decir. Hace algunos meses habían cometido el peor acto, habían sido infieles a sus parejas acostándose. Él pudo sentir como Ino se entregaba en plenitud a sus brazos, pudo sentir su amor sincero—. No soy tonto. Sé que el hijo que esperas es mío.

Ino se sorprendió, abrió sus ojos con controversia.

—¿Y eso qué? —dudó, pero no se iba a permitir ser débil, se puso a la defensiva y acomodó su ropa—. Aunque seas el padre biológico, este bebé sólo conocerá a Sai como su verdadero padre y a Inojin como su único hermano.

Dicho eso, le dio la espalda.

—Feliz navidad, Sasuke.

Con una lágrima en su mejilla partió. Le dolía, pero aunque se amasen ya era demasiado tarde para los dos.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Un drabble algo triste :C pero fue lo que tenía en mente desde hoy en la mañana.

Espero que les guste.

¡Feliz navidad!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
